Transfer resistant lip products have gained increasing popularity over the last decade as consumers find themselves consumed with the stress of daily activities. These types of products allow consumers to apply the lip product fewer times in a day but still achieve a freshly applied appearance. One shortcoming of a number of these products, however, has been the undesirable feel and quality of wear on the lips that accompanies the use of such products. For example, consumers complain of a tight feeling on the lips that typically results from the inclusion of film forming agents into these products that provides the long wear characteristic. Additionally, consumers complain of the quality of wear of the lip color indicating that the color does not last throughout the day, i.e., the color does not retain a freshly applied, consistent look over an extended period of time. Thus, there remains a need for a lip product that not only provides a more pleasurable feel when applied and worn on the lips but, at the same time, provides a long, fresh-look wear for the consumer. Compositions of the present invention not only provide profound film resistant to transfer upon contact with objects such as clothing, towels, cups, handkerchiefs and tissues throughout the day, but also provides the qualifies to maintaining a freshly applied, consistent look. Additionally, appearance benefits such as gloss and shine are exemplified in a single step application of the invention.